Bittersweet
by Mitzia
Summary: Muraki wants to teach Tsuzuki manners with cookies and kisses AU Oneshot Slight OOC Warning! Yaoi Lime!


Tsuzuki sat at the park with a bag full of sweets on his side. His large hands kept creeping in and stealing one every few minutes as the temptation ate away at him. Each time he put his hand in, larger and larger handfuls of sweets came out.

"I see your sweet tooth is as active as ever."

Tsuzuki froze and turned around to see his partner, Muraki, towering over him. He smiled, but the hungry male could see his furrowed eyebrows. That was never a good sign.

Tsuzuki hugged the bag and held it close to him. "Don't touch my food! They didn't do anything to you!" he whined.

Muraki sighed and slapped Tsuzuki on the back of the head before taking a seat next to him. "Actually, they did. Your uncontrollable eating habits made you late for the meeting again and not only inconvenienced me, but the whole team," he scolded.

Tsuzuki turned his body away from the white haired man and pouted. As he did, his hand slipped into the bag yet again to retrieved more food. Muraki was a very observant man and could see the tiniest of movements the other made. "Will you stop with the food already?" he growled.

Out of fear for his life, Tsuzuki released the bag. It fell onto the park bench and toppled over the edge, falling to the ground. The contents spilled out onto the grass and the sugar addict nearly had a heart attack at the sight.

"Muraki! How could you?!" he whined.

"Hmph. It's not my fault you're so careless," he sighed.

He looked at the brunette who was on the verge of tears. "My food," he mumbled.

Muraki sighed and patted the chocolate locks. "There, there, Tsuzuki. Cheer up. I'll buy you more sweets after we-"

"Really?!"

"Yes but after-"

"Yay! Sweets! Sweets!"

"After we finish work!" Muraki yelled.

Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled. "So what do we have to do? That was part of the meeting, wasn't it?" he asked.

"It's about time you're somewhat serious. We have to go investigate in the next city over. We have to stay there for a while to work with the local police, so we need to pack some stuff," Muraki explained.

"S-So, I can't have sweets for a long time?" Tsuzuki whined with teary lilac eyes.

Muraki sighed and looked at his partner. "You can have some cookies when we get home. Let's go," he said.

Tsuzuki squealed and followed Muraki to their shared apartment.

Both had found it convenient to live together since they were work partners. Living under the same roof and being near each other virtually every second of every day led romance to grow in between them. They tried their best to not let it interfere with their work.

At least Muraki did.

"Can I have the cookies now?" Tsuzuki asked as they entered the complex.

"Fine, but don't eat them all. I'm not buying anymore until work is done," Muraki said.

"Okay!"

When they entered their room, the childish man ran for the kitchen and attacked the box of sweets. He looked like a cheeky animal as he ate like a pig.

Muraki threw a washcloth at his partner. "Don't make a mess. I don't need to find ants in here when we return," he scolded.

Tsuzuki simply groaned in response as he ate away. The white haired man watched as crumbs flew everywhere and stuck to Tsuzuki's cheeks. He walked over and wiped the counter with the washcloth. "Ugh, why do I let you eat?" he mumbled bitterly.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Muraki looked at him and saw countless crumbs on his face.

With his left hand, he cupped the man's face and leaned in close, collecting the crumbs with his tongue. Muraki's saliva left a thin trail behind on Tsuzuki's cheek. "Don't be wasteful," he whispered lustfully.

Tsuzuki blushed and turned his head away. Muraki moved closer and rested his head on his partner's shoulders. "Perhaps I need to teach you your manners once more," he whispered into his ear.

"N-No need for that," Tsuzuki stuttered.

He turned to leave, but Muraki always had his way. He spun Tsuzuki around and pinned him to the kitchen wall by his wrists. He captured the sweet lips fiercely. Muraki forced his tongue inside the other's mouth and tasted the cookies more strongly. Although he didn't like sweets, he could taste his partner and that was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever taste.

Tsuzuki moaned into the kiss after Muraki's tongue swirled over a sensitive patch in his mouth. He twirled his own tongue around the other, or at least tried to. He was too captivated by the sudden passion to return the favor.

Muraki slid his leg in between Tsuzuki's to deepen the kiss. As he did so, his thigh brushed agaist his hardening groin. He felt the heat pulsate from it each second as they kissed.

Muraki smirked and pulled away. He admired the panting and blushing face of his lover and the line of saliva that still connected them. "It seems that you're ready for more," he smirked.

"Who wouldn't be after that?" Tsuzuki said, wiping his mouth.

Muraki smirked and turned to go into the bedroom while Tsuzuki followed. "Well, it's a shame that we have work," he smiled as he took out two suitcases. "Pack your stuff."

"We can do that later!" Tsuzuki whined. He attempted to wrap his arms around the white haired man, but they were slapped away.

"We can also do that at some other time. Work is more important," Muraki scolded.

"But the mood was perfect!"

"So was the counters until you made a mess."

"But Muraki!"

"No buts. You have to learn self-restraint and what better way than this?"

"Ah! You're such a meanie!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**My first Yami no Matsuei fic...although Hisoka/Tsuzuki is my OTP, I was asked to do Muraki/Tsuzuki by vampygurl402. It was fun making them lovers XD I hope you enjoyed it~!**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
